This application is a refile of application Ser. No. 735,337 of 10/26/76.
Surface cylinder units are commonly used in many of the new fast food restaurants, also stores, theaters, churches, etc.
In order to accent a particular area in a wall, be it a picture, a clock, statue, plants etc., an electrical contractor would have to purchase a separate swivel type spot light which usually looks decade out of style and does not match the surrounding installed fixtures.
The unit, according to the inventor, is harmonious in the uniformity of the fixtures and the electrical contractor need only use a single type of light fixture, thus reducing the cost of such purchases.
After a unit has been used as an accent type of fixture, it can be converted back to a standard type cylinderlite by simply pushing unit up toward the ceiling again. Units can vary in size and wattages, also shapes, such as square, hexagonal, etc.
The sliding mechanism could also be modified to fit some of the current electrified tracks or light-tracks.
The invention relates to electrical light fixtures in general, and in particular to such a fixture which is tiltable and telescoping.
An object of the invention is to provide a light fixture of the above character which may be adjusted to direct a beam of light at a desired angle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a suspension member for the fixture and a lamp socket holder slidable in said suspension member.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character which is sturdy in construction and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in connection with the appended figures, illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that these are given by way of illustration and not of limitation and that changes may be made in the detail, construction, form and size of the parts, without affecting the scope of the invention sought to be protected.